Almas Olvidadas
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][EN PROGRESO] "Kagome siempre pensó que estaba completamente sola, sin familia, sin memoria, sin pasado. Pero cuando conoce a InuYasha, todo su mundo comienza a cambiar, cosas que pensaba que solo ocurrían en películas llegan a su vida y debe aprender a aceptarlas, ¿Será este chico el vínculo entre ella y su pasado?"
1. Capítulo I

InuYasha no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Almas olvidadas**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

.

.

Llegué a mi casa y fui directamente al baño. Era extraño como el día podía comenzar perfectamente y arruinarse en un solo momento. Ya me sentía de nuevo en ese pozo profundo y obscuro del cual a veces sentía que nunca saldría, del cual sentía se cerraba cada vez más sobre mí y no había escapatoria alguna, pero en el cual no sabía cómo entraba.

Quité las sandalias bajas que llevaba puestas al igual que toda mi ropa; la sensación de estar atrapada en mi propio cuerpo aumentaba a medida que iba avanzando en dirección a la regadera, y sentía que cada vez esta se alejaba más de mí. Cuando logré tomar la llave y girarla, sentí como el agua contrastaba en temperatura con mi cuerpo.

Yo estaba helada.

Llevé mis pálidas manos a mi rostro y retiré los mechones mojados de mi negro cabello luego de estar un rato bajo el agua tratando de calmarme, sin evitar enfocarme en las extrañas y finas cicatrices que estaban en mis muñecas, las que no sabía cómo me había hecho. Estaba hecha un asco por dentro y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía por qué. No entendía por qué sentía que yo no era la que vivía en mí. No sabía por qué a veces me levantaba en las noches llorando sin ni siquiera recordar si había tenido una pesadilla. Lo peor de todo era que este dolor era solo mío... nadie lo conocía. Nadie sabía nada. Nadie lo entendería tampoco porque no lo sabría explicar.

Diría que mi vida ha sido buena pero, no lo recuerdo. He estado sola desde los catorce años cuando me desperté en la sala de emergencia de un hospital luego de un accidente que no recuerdo, que nunca entenderé la razón o motivo del por qué me ocurrió a mí, luego de unos días en ese hospital sin que nadie fuera a buscarme. Solo había conmigo un certificado de nacimiento que parecía falso pero que tomaron como el único madero de salvación para saber quién yo era, ahí estaba mi nombre, mi fecha de nacimiento y los nombres de quienes habían sido mis padres, pero no había más nada conmigo; ese papel fue el que me mantuvo medio cuerda hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad y pude salir de las garras del gobierno y su cuidado. Desde ahí, he estado sola durante todo este tiempo y me las he apañado como he podido.

Pero no con esto. No con esta bestia que vive dentro de mí y que no conozco.

El agua pasó por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y comencé a tallarlo con la esponja. Sentía asco. Sentía repulsión por mí misma. Hasta por el suelo que estaba debajo de la planta de mis pies estaba asqueada. El jabón líquido comenzó a cubrir mi piel, mi rostro, hasta mi cabello. Pero por más que intentaba, no sabía qué era lo que quería limpiar, aun así, seguía pasando la esponja hasta que mi piel se tornó rojiza, pero eso solo avivaba mi malestar.

—Kagome, ¿Estás bien?

La suave voz llegó luego de dos golpecitos en la puerta de madera. Me detuve con la esponja a medio camino de mi estómago y luego hice un repaso mental de mi entrada a la habitación. Había ignorado a Kaede y había corrido directamente al baño, sin cerrar puertas y sin decir nada. Seguro estaba preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Kaede. Solo estaba algo acalorada.

Que mentira tan patética, estábamos cerca del invierno y había mucho frío.

—Te prepararé un té.

—Gracias.— Le dije con voz baja, pero sabía que me había escuchado.

Kaede era una de las pocas personas con las cuales me gustaba hablar, era como la abuela que no recordaba si había tenido. Ella vivía en la habitación que estaba al frente, ya que no se le podía llamar apartamento. Era un edificio residencial con unas habitaciones que hacían las veces de 'hogar'. La mía tenía una pequeña sala, un pequeño comedor-cocina, la pequeña área de lavandería, dos pequeñas habitaciones, la cual una utilizaba para estudiar y por último, el baño. Era todo lo que podía permitirme con un trabajo de medio tiempo y una beca escolar. Sin embargo, no eran del todo horribles, eran habitables.

Bajé mi vista a mis manos nuevamente y las cicatrices me embelesaron. ¿Cómo me las hice? ¿Qué clase de niña fui que ya a los catorce años tenía estas marcas en mis muñecas? ¿Traté de suicidarme? ¿Era eso? Por más que lo pensaba sentía que esa no era la respuesta. Yo no sería capaz de atentar contra mi vida ni la de los demás.

Salí de la ducha y tomé una toalla, sin preocuparme si mojaba el suelo, total, vivía sola y no necesitaba cuidar las cosas por alguien más. Vi como ya la taza de té humeante estaba sobre la mesita de comedor, al parecer me había quedado mucho más tiempo en el baño del que pensaba. Me lo tomé mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el atardecer rosáceo y naranja que se dejaba caer sobre la cuidad, así como las gotas aun caían de mi cabello mojado. Era increíble como ahora me sentía en calma, cuando hace una hora me sentía completamente rota.

En esto se basaban mis días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hay varias maneras de pasar desapercibida en la universidad si eres una persona de pocas palabras como yo.

Una, nunca entres a ningún club, ni siquiera a uno de nerds como el club de matemáticas.

Dos, nunca te acerques o hagas amistad con un grupo grande de personas, todos hormonales e idiotas.

Tres, siéntate al final del salón.

Cuatro, vístete en tonos poco llamativos.

Y cinco, no tengas buenas notas.

Las primeras cuatro las cumplía, pero la quinta definitivamente no podía. Para mi desgracia, yo era el mejor promedio de la universidad, por ende, era la cerebrito/rara, la que era extraña porque no hablaba con nadie y la que era virgen por su manera de vestir. Já, me daba igual.

Pero no era del todo una asocial que no hablaba con nadie, tenía algunas amistades con las cuales compartía el almuerzo, sólo que no eran amistades 'normales'. No era una chica popular pero para mí estaba bien. Mantener un perfil bajo de cierta manera me hacía sentir segura.

—Hola preciosura, ¿Otro lindo día para no usar rosa?

—Al parecer eso no aplica para ti. —Dije con una media sonrisa.

—No puedo privar al mundo de mi fabuloso sentido de la moda y belleza, deberías aprender de mí.

Rodé los ojos y me concentré de nuevo en sacar las semillas de mis uvas. —Gracias Jakotsu, pero no. Prefiero seguir siendo tu amiga a la que puedes acudir si tienes un funeral porque no tienes ropa negra.

Dejó su bandeja a mi lado e inmediatamente su perfume de mujer me embriagó. Para vivir en un pueblo alejado de la moral humana, Jakotsu siempre estaba vestido como para un desfile de modas. Eso era lo que me agradaba de él, no le importaba lo que pensaran de su exterior.

— ¿Y por qué estás destripando las uvas?

—Las amo, pero odio que sean tan pequeñas y de paso tengan semillas.

—Tu vida es un asco, Kagome. —Dijo, mordiendo su sándwich.

—Y la tuya es un vómito gay.

—Gracias, gracias. —Tocó su cabello haciendo un gesto propio de una dama de la realeza lo cual arrancó una carcajada de mí. Nuestro trato a veces era rudo, pero sabíamos que era en juego.

—Quiero reírme también.

Sango era prácticamente mi mejor amiga. Digo prácticamente porque de verdad no sabía casi nada de mí, sin embargo, yo conocía todo de ella. —No te pierdes de nada. —Le dije mientras la veía sentarse frente a nosotros y dejar su bandeja en la mesa.

—Kagome sólo me suplica por consejos de moda.

Comencé a escuchar lejanamente la conversación de ambos y me concentré de nuevo en mis uvas. Pensé cuando llegara a casa nuevamente. Casa, bah. Como si pudiera llamarse así. Pero... ¿sería igual que siempre? ¿Tendría nuevamente ese ataque de no-me-conozco? Porque sinceramente, ya estaba harta.

—Hay una nueva familia en el pueblo, ¿supieron? —Sango preguntó como si fuera una gran revelación, aunque ciertamente lo era. Nadie se mudaba aquí por voluntad propia. Nadie vivía en este pedazo de tierra olvidado a menos que fuera por obligación. —Bueno, no es una familia grande, solo mamá, papá e hijo. ¿Qué tal?

— ¿Por qué estás tan emocionada por eso? —Preguntó Jakotsu, exteriorizando mi duda.

—No lo sé, es que no recibimos nuevos alumnos aquí desde... nunca. ¿Cómo creen que sea?

—Un hijo de mami y papi. Aunque espero que esté buenísimo. Tengo tiempo que no recreo mi vista.

—Cállate, pervertido. —Intervine con una sonrisa, levantando mis ojos a él. —No quieres dejar para nadie.

—Entonces, ojalá sea horrible, para que no te guste ni a ti— Me apuntó con lo que quedaba de su sándwich— Ni a ti. — Le dijo a Sango.

—Bueno, bueno. No te sulfures.

La campana extrañamente poco ruidosa sonó y nos sacó de nuestra amena atmósfera. Volver al salón no era mi idea particular de diversión, pero era lo mejor que hacía en mi día a día. Aparte de trabajar.

El bajito profesor de literatura era una peste. Lo detestaba por el simple hecho de escupir mientras hablaba, pobres de los que se sentaban al frente. Las dos horas de clase transcurrieron con normalidad y mi jornada escolar terminó por ese día, así que me encaminé hacia mi trabajo.

Cuando llegué a la farmacia para cubrir mi medio tiempo, ya Ayame estaba lista para irse.

—Mi abuelo me está esperando, Kagome. Tienes café en la sala de descanso.

Si, ella era un amor.

Entonces, básicamente mi vida era: la universidad, la farmacia, pasear perros los sábados y a veces tener ataques de identidad y depresión. Fabuloso.

La campanita de la puerta sonó y esperé al cliente para atenderlo. Un chico de más o menos mi edad apareció en mi campo de visión, vistiendo una camiseta roja y unos jeans oscuros. Su cabello era negro como la noche, igual al mío. Me sorprendió cuando rápidamente buscó mi mirada y tuve que parpadear varias veces porque claramente vi como sus ojos pasaron de un color parecido al oro a un negro oscuro en unos segundos.

Luego me sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola bellezas!

No saben lo feliz que me siento de estar de vuelta. Han pasado tantas, pero tantas cosas, que no sé como explicarlo. Pero tengo otra oportunidad y no la desaprovecharé, seguiré escribiendo y es por eso que les traigo esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste.

En cuanto a _Descarado sentimiento,_ quiero continuarla, así que esperen noticias de mí pronto.

Entrando a la historia... tenemos una Kagome que a pesar de que es cerrada, hay algo que la perturba, vamos a ver quién acierta en qué es lo que le pasa. ¿Por qué está sola y por qué no recuerda nada? Preguntas interesantes.

Si les gustó, díganmelo en los comentarios, estaré actualizando seguidamente ya que me tiene muy emocionada.

Besitos.

 _ **Aranza.**_


	2. Capítulo II

InuYasha no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Almas olvidadas**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

.

.

Por un momento me sentí minúscula, sin aliento e indefensa, pero me convencí que había sido mi imaginación y retomé mi compostura porque había estado más tiempo observando a este chico de lo que socialmente estaba permitido sin parecer que me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos. Pero no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que era el ser humano más hermoso que había visto en mi corta vida.

Su cabello color carbón tenía un estilo salvaje, era largo pero no tanto, rozaba su cuello y se veía brillante y suave al tacto. Tenía una contextura atlética sin rayar en lo exagerado, con brazos fuertes que daba la impresión que podía tumbar un camión. Su piel no era blanca, más bien de un bronceado como si recién saliera de la playa, con una altura que fácilmente me sacaba dos cabezas y, sus ojos... wow, nunca había visto unos ojos así, que aunque ahora que los observaba más atentamente, veía con claridad un lago negro brillante y atrayente en ellos. No más dorado.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que él también me estaba observando casi detalladamente y, cuando se detuvo en mis ojos, mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa arrebatadora. Era como si se riera de un chiste interno y ya me estaba molestando, así que carraspeé.

—Disculpa —Le hablé directamente luego de lo que parecieron horas de observarnos incómodamente— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Pareció que lo saqué de su ensoñación o algo parecido porque parpadeó repetidas veces y pude notar como su rostro se enrojeció un poco. Luego hizo algo que me pareció tierno y fuera de lugar al mismo tiempo. Comenzó a ver una caja que estaba en el estante a su lado sin fijarse siquiera en su contenido, lo cual sacó una leve risa de mí.

—No creo que necesites eso, ¿O sí? —Le pregunté con algo de humor.

Me miró nuevamente de manera confundida y luego leyó el nombre de la caja de tampones que sostenía con su mano izquierda. —No sé lo que es esto. — Habló, colocando de nuevo la caja en su lugar. Y en ese momento volví a caer en un estado de intranquilidad, solo con escuchar su voz. Era suave, pero fuerte al mismo tiempo, era la voz de un hombre que podía hacerte caer en un abismo o salvarte de este mismo. Me pareció lo más hermoso que haya escuchado y ya eso era otro punto a su favor y otro en mi contra. Estaba encontrando demasiadas perfecciones en este chico. Y sólo me había dicho una frase.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Volví a preguntar, para no parecer tan estúpida. Aunque ya a estas alturas lo parecía, incluso él con una caja de tampones en la mano se veía irrealmente divino.

—Necesito un analgésico. —Pidió, sin enfocar su mirada en mí. En su rostro se veía la curiosidad por los artículos que estaban a mi espalda, los cuales eran vendajes, cremas para el dolor articular, vitaminas y otro montón de cosas que nunca en mi vida había utilizado. Rara vez me enfermaba.

— ¿Para un niño o adulto? —Pregunté, siguiendo el protocolo de la farmacia.

—Adulto.

Asentí y comencé a buscar en el estante de analgésicos, y noté como ahora si me miraba y seguía mis movimientos a cada paso que daba. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que las personas me observaran mucho, en realidad, en la universidad me veían pasar y era casi como si me ignoraran. Lo cual estaba muy bien para mí.

— ¿Vives por acá cerca?

Dejé mi labor de búsqueda y lo miré nuevamente, sintiendo como su curiosa mirada se clavaba en mis ojos. — ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Vives cerca de aquí? —Repitió, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el mostrador y me distraía con lo cincelado de sus músculos.

—Emm, sí. Algo así. —No debería estar respondiendo nada. Podía parecer un ángel pero yo no conocía quien era este chico, no sabía que intenciones tenía y mucho menos porqué me preguntaba esas cosas.

—No quise incomodarte.

—No lo hiciste. —Respondí rápidamente, pero lo escuché murmurar un 'mentirosa'. Sin embargo, no quise prestarle más atención de lo que debía. — ¿Eres el chico nuevo, cierto?

Sus labios se fruncieron en una fina línea y luego asintió. —Las noticias viajan rápido por acá.

—Eso... y que nunca te había visto. — _Ya deja de hablar, Kagome._

—Bueno, me verás más seguido.

Me acerqué al mostrador con la caja de analgésicos, ignorando el leve vértigo que sentí al saber que había una posibilidad de verlo de nuevo. Le tendí la caja y él me entregó el dinero. — ¿Entrarás a la universidad?

—No.

— ¿No? —Pregunté incrédula, alzando una ceja.

—No me va muy bien en las universidades.

—Ya veo.

No quise indagar más. En ese momento la frase _Chico problema_ se asomó en mi mente. Sin embargo, aunque estaba un poco contrariada con el hecho de que él no me inspiraba el cien por ciento de la confianza, no había pensado en nada más en lo que había durado su visita a la farmacia. Estaba también sorprendida por encontrarme a mí misma queriendo saber más de él, pero antes de siquiera preguntarle otra cosa, salió casi corriendo de la farmacia.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué al piso donde vivía, cerca de las diez de la noche, exhalé un suspiro y me recargué en la puerta, sentía los ojos pesados por el cansancio y también la mente agitada de tanto pensar. Sentía de nuevo la congoja y ese nudo en mi garganta por estar nuevamente sola, lo cual era contradictorio ya que cuando estaba rodeada de mucha gente me sentía incómoda. Decidí que lo mejor de todo era sentarme en el pequeño parque que estaba en la planta baja del edificio, así capaz el aire frío de la noche me calmaba un poco y me hacía tomar valor en cuanto a mi solitaria noche conmigo misma.

Nunca, desde mis catorce años que soy consciente de mi misma, le he tenido miedo a la obscuridad de la noche, era como si en vez de sentir que allí algo me lastimaría, era todo lo contrario, sentía que estaba protegida, que nada podía tocarme. Me senté en uno de los bancos del parque y miré al cielo estrellado. El aire estaba más frío debido a la época y veía como el vapor escapaba de mis labios entreabiertos.

Mientras observaba una pequeña estrella titilante traté de recordar el momento en el que desperté, me habían dicho que había estado en un estado de inconsciencia por algunos días, pero yo me sentía con demasiada energía en ese entonces como para creerles. En vez de sentirme débil, estaba completamente despierta y podría correr si hubiese querido. A pesar de eso, sentía como si algo faltara. Luego me di cuenta que faltaba mi familia. Puede ser que no tener a nadie, en cualquier persona, cree en el individuo algún sentimiento de temor o angustia, en el momento yo no sentía nada, era como si acabara de nacer. Estaba en blanco.

—Tu nombre es Kagome Himura, nacida el 19 de octubre de 1996, padre: Hideyoshi Himura, madre: Keiko Himura. —Anunció el hombrecito de anteojos y bigotes frente a mi cama. Era extraño, sentía mucha curiosidad por estas personas. Tal vez no recordaba nada pero sabía lo que eran... seres humanos. Tenía conocimiento de todo lo que había en la habitación, desde los nombres de las prendas de ropa que utilizaban hasta los objetos que en ella estaban. Sabía cómo se llamaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y estaba segura que no era lo único. Habían muchas más cosas que sabía.

Yo conocía todo. Pero, ¿Por qué olvidé el rostro de mis padres? ¿Por qué me siento como una intrusa?

El doctor llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo de su bata blanca, sacando un pequeño cilindro negro.

—No se atreva a apuntarme con esa luz. Mis ojos están bien.

Mi voz sonaba extraña a mis oídos, pero no indagué más allá. El hombre me observó de manera extraña y cansada al mismo tiempo. Ya había refutado mucho, me había quitado la aguja que estaba en mi brazo y me senté en la cama en contra de todo lo que ellos me decían. —Debemos cerciorarnos de que tu cuerpo está bien.

—No quiero que me toque. —Dije entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia que no sabía de dónde provenía.

—Kagome...

— ¡No me llame de esa manera! —Sentía una gran aversión por el nombre. Pensé que se lo estaba robando a alguien y que pronto vendrían a reclamarlo.

—Ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora, ya se hizo el papeleo necesario y ya fue aprobado por el gobierno. Estarás a cargo de nosotros y vivirás en nuestro hogar de refugio hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad. —Dijo pacientemente el hombrecito de bigotes. —Serás vigilada hasta ese entonces en caso tal de que alguien venga por ti, o alguien de tu familia aparezca y certifique que te conoce.

—Ya verá que nadie vendrá. —Le dije y encogí mis hombros restándole importancia.

En ese entonces me sentí perdida por mucho tiempo. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí irme y como ya estaba estudiando y trabajando, pude conseguir rápido un lugar. La estrella titilante volvió a llamar mi atención, abstrayéndome del mundo y reflejándome en ella. Sin embargo, volteé rápidamente cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí, pero solo observé los dos árboles de pino y las demás desgastadas y oxidadas piezas del parque. Ahora me estaba volviendo loca. Ya era hora de descansar.

.

.

.

Lo peor de estar en ésta universidad era estar un viernes en ésta universidad. Los chicos se vuelven locos, ansiosos por disfrutar su fin de semana. Estaba cansada, no había podido dormir casi nada en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a muchas cosas acerca de mí. Necesitaba respuestas pero no sabía dónde buscarlas.

—Estos reportes deben entregarlos para final de mes, son de forma individual y tienen el valor del cuarenta por ciento de la nota final.

La profesora de orientación creía que todos estábamos necesitados de apoyo. Aunque ella no tenía ni idea. Supongo que mi carrera de diseño necesitaba también su dosis de psicología, no vaya a ser que nos deprimiéramos cuando un boceto fallara.

Una hora más de tortura y ya estuve libre para ir a almorzar. Me senté en la misma mesa luego de tomar mi bandeja y mi comida, viendo como ya Sango estaba sentada esperándome. Alzó la mirada de su libro y me dirigió una sonrisa, la cual respondí suavemente. — ¿Dónde está Jakotsu?

—No vino hoy. Dijo que tenía una cena importante hoy y que necesitaba todo el día para prepararse. Lo dijo ayer.

—Ah, sí, claro.

Era como parte de mi rutina no prestarle atención a ciertas cosas que no llamaban mi curiosidad. Pero en ese momento, sentí que debía girar mi cabeza a la izquierda y lo vi. El chico que estuvo en la farmacia caminaba directamente hacia nosotras, pero su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos y su rostro estaba algo endurecido. Pero cuando ya solo faltaban unos pasos, comenzó a cambiar su expresión a una más relajada.

Extraño.

Me levanté y pasaron unos segundos de estar frente a frente hasta que pude reaccionar, luego del carraspeo incómodo de Sango.

—Emm, pensé que no entrarías a la universidad.

Buena esa.

—Cambié de opinión, Kagome. —Dijo sin más, encogiendo sus hombros.

Un momento... —No te dije mi nombre.

—Lo investigué por ahí. —Su sonrisa estaba haciendo un agujero en mi estómago, pero no era un agujero malo, me gustaba en realidad.

— ¿Eres un fan o algo así?

—Algo así. —Bien, él no decía oraciones largas.

—Mucho gusto, soy Sango. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa lo cual me hizo salir de mi pequeña y extraña burbuja de admiración por un desconocido. —Kagome es una maleducada.

—Mucho gusto, Sango. —Inclinó un poco la cabeza y mi mirada se dirigió a mi amiga. Le dirigí una mirada como "¿Qué joven inclina la cabeza?". En ese momento él me pareció salido de otra época.

— ¿Tienes nombre, amigo?

Lo miré atentamente esperando su respuesta. No sé por qué no le había preguntado su nombre, supongo que no me había dado la oportunidad. Pero lo que no sabía era que a veces, la curiosidad no era buena consejera.

—Inuyasha.

Lo que experimenté luego de escucharlo hablar fue como si fuera succionada por un agujero negro. Transportada a otra dimensión donde el oxígeno escaseaba. Me estaba ahogando.

Cuando sentí que pude abrir de nuevo mis ojos, ya no estaba en la cafetería de la universidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, corazones!

 ** _Muchísimas gracias a todos_** los que se tomaron un tiempito para dejar su review, añadir la historia a sus favoritos y también seguirlas. Espero les guste esta segunda parte.

Besos.

 _ **Aranza.**_


	3. Capítulo III

InuYasha no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Almas olvidadas**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo III**

.

.

Alguien estaba hablándome, pero... ¿Quién?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos porque me pesaban y, cuando traté de moverme, un agudo dolor atravesó mi espalda. Estaba en el suelo, acostada sobre mi brazo derecho y mis muñecas estaban juntas, inmovilizadas con lo que parecían unas esposas doradas. Moví mis dedos y los sentí entumecidos, y cuando los observé bien a pesar de la obscuridad del lugar, estos estaban sucios, mis uñas tenían suciedad dentro de ellas y deduje que mi cuerpo entero debía estar en las mismas condiciones.

No sé por qué la idea de que lo que estaba en mis uñas era sangre llegó a mi mente, y eso me espantó. Comencé a sentir el característico deseo de querer bañarme, de querer borrar la imaginaria contaminación de mi cuerpo, de querer tallar mi piel casi hasta al punto de arrancármela. Mis sentidos ya estaban del todo despiertos como para observar a mí alrededor y en ese momento me atemoricé mucho más.

No veía ninguna puerta, o no había o estaba muy bien oculta. Cuando logré sentarme me di cuenta que en mis pies también habían grilletes dorados y, fue ahí cuando un sentimiento de odio que nunca había sentido creció dentro de mí. Quería desgarrar, gritar, romper y descuartizar lo que sea que estuviera frente a mí. En la habitación no había más nada pero, fijándome con atención, me di cuenta que una de las paredes tenía un gran espejo que iba del suelo al techo. Al mirar mi reflejo en él, el odio dio paso al miedo nuevamente... y a la sorpresa. No parecía yo. Mi cabello era muy largo y parecía azul, no negro como siempre y a pesar de la poca luz, veía mis ojos brillar, como si tuviera fiebre, estaban rojos y enmarcados por las manchas negras de suciedad que cubrían mi rostro.

Además, mi ropa era extraña también. Estaba vestida de blanco, o lo que había sido blanco. Manchas obscuras estaban sobre el pantalón y la camisa que llevaba, lo cual revolvió mi estómago porque estaba segura que era sangre, solamente que no se sentía como si fuera mía.

—Kagome...

Me giré ante el sonido, ¿Quién me llamaba?

Escuché de nuevo el susurro de mi nombre pero el dolor de mi cuerpo no me dejó moverme más allá y caí de nuevo en el suelo, golpeando el costado de mi rostro en el proceso.

— ¡Kagome!

Parpadeé varias veces saliendo de mi estupor y la mirada asombrada y algo nerviosa de Sango estaba clavada en mi rostro. El ruido a mí alrededor se hizo presente cuando caí en cuenta de que no me había movido ni un centímetro. Giré mi cabeza e InuYasha me observaba de manera inquisidora, atenta, con los ojos fijos en mí. —Oye, no te salgas del mundo de esa manera, sé que eres rara pero no lo afirmes así.

Sango y sus chistes. —Estoy bien. —Murmuré.

Mentira, no lo estaba. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Había delirado?

Lo peor del caso era que en ese momento, no sabía si debía compartir mis inquietudes, pensarían que me estaba volviendo loca o que de alguna manera si era una rara sin remedio. Pero nunca me habían sucedido este tipo de cosas, jamás, no que yo... recordara.

—Nos vemos luego.

Tomé mi mochila y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí. Necesitaba aire fresco, la sensación de que me estaba ahogando no había desaparecido y estaba asfixiándome. Nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan desesperante y contradictorio, había sentido demasiado odio, demasiado dolor, angustia y miedo, todo en un mismo momento. Había sentido que quería incluso morder mis manos para liberarme y... lo más extraño había sido mi reflejo, esa no era yo, definitivamente.

Pero... si no era yo, ¿quién era? Y ¿por qué yo veía esas cosas? Yo no creía en nada paranormal ni en las visiones o premoniciones. Pero de algo si estaba segura, era la primera vez que eso me ocurría y esperaba fuera la última.

Me percaté de que no estaba sola cuando por fin crucé las puertas de la universidad. Pero Inuyasha que me había seguido, solo estaba de pie detrás de mí, mientras yo respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarme. —No es necesario que estés aquí. —Le dije con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. —Habló, rodeándome y colocándose delante de mí. — ¿Qué te ocurrió?

—Nada, no le des importancia.

Me encogí de hombros y desvié mi mirada. Ahora era muy consciente de lo cerca que nos encontrábamos y estaba sintiendo esas cosquillas molestas de nuevo. Este chico tenía un extraño poder sobre mí. Siguió observándome un rato más, atento a todos mis movimientos, mientras yo ponía todo mi interior en orden de nuevo. En ningún momento hizo un nuevo intento de preguntarme qué me pasaba, y le agradecí eso mentalmente. Luego de algunos minutos picó mi hombro suavemente con su dedo.

— ¿Quieres salir de aquí un rato?

—Tú tienes clases. —Respondí rápidamente.

—Al diablo.

Recordé el momento en el que me dijo que no le iba muy bien en las universidades, no entendía entonces que hacía ahí, pero cada vez sentía más curiosidad por él. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente fuera de la universidad, me sentía aún algo intranquila pero con el pasar de los minutos fui calmando mi respiración y mi mente, hasta el punto de sentir como si todo hubiese sido una extraña y lejana pesadilla.

Caminamos varias cuadras sin decir nada, mirando fijamente al frente, sin siquiera molestarnos el clima algo frío que nos rodeaba, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña tienda de cafés. Sostuvo caballerosamente la puerta hasta esperar que yo entrara y algo que no había sucedido antes conmigo, pasó.

Me sonrojé. Lo sé, porque sentí mi rostro arder. Nadie había tenido este tipo de atenciones conmigo, de hecho, era la primera vez que estaba tanto tiempo a solas con un chico, aparte de Jakotsu, pero él no cuenta en realidad. Pedimos unos cafés junto con unas galletas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas más retiradas del lugar, junto a una de las ventanas, fue ahí donde mi lengua tomó vida propia.

—Así que... InuYasha. —Comencé, obteniendo rápidamente su atención cuando levantó sus negros ojos a mí. — ¿Por qué te mudaste acá? —Necesitaba un tema de conversación o sino terminaría fracturando mis dedos de tanta fuerza que ejercía sobre ellos.

Observó su café humeante como pensando una respuesta, luego me miró otra vez. —Mis padres querían mudarse.

— ¿Y por qué aquí?

Se encogió de hombros y negó, tomando una galleta. —No lo sé.

— ¿Y querías mudarte?

—Si.

— ¿Por qué?

—Eres muy preguntona.

—Tú respondes muy escasamente.

Colocó su mano en puño debajo de su mentón y volví a sentirme nerviosa cuando sonrió de medio lado. — ¿Tienes curiosidad acerca de mí?

—No tanto. — La palabra 'mentirosa' sonó como un susurro en mi mente, lo cual me hizo mirarlo de reojo. —No es mentira.

Levantó su mentón de su puño y me miró algo sorprendido, como si lo hubiese atrapado metiéndose en problemas. Mantuvo silencio por un momento y luego relajó su postura un poco. — ¿Qué quieres saber?

—No lo sé, ¿qué puedes contarme?

—Te contaré sólo si prometes después contarme algo sobre ti también.

—Esa es probablemente la frase más larga que has dicho desde que nos conocimos. —Dije con una sonrisa, y aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea de contar sobre mí, accedí.

—Bien... —Empezó, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia mí. —Soy hijo único, tengo veintitrés años, he revalidado mi carrera tres veces y odio los gatos.

— ¿Por qué odias los gatos?

—No hacen nada productivo.

—Esa no es razón suficiente. —Debatí.

—Es mi razón. Tu turno.

Tragué dolorosamente cuando me vi bajo el escrutinio de su mirada. Era penetrante y completamente hermosa. Por algún motivo el reflejo de irises doradas seguían apareciendo en mi mente, su rostro quedaba mejor con ojos del color del oro. No sabía que podía contarle de mí sin parecer completamente patética y sin sonar loca. No todos los días conocías a alguien a quien abandonaron, sin memoria, sin hogar y con solo un papel donde decía un nombre que parecía falso.

—No hay mucho que saber sobre mí. —Comencé y luego suspiré cuando lo vi mirándome fijamente con atención—Me llamo Kagome Himura, tengo veinte años. Mi cumpleaños es el mes que viene. —Hice una pausa al recordar cada cumpleaños que he vivido desde que desperté en el hospital. Miré mis manos y sentí como si me hundiera de nuevo, como si la puerta mental que trataba de mantener férreamente cerrada estuviera ahora de par en par. —No tengo hermanos, ni padres. Vivo sola.

— ¿Sola?

Lo miré y entendí que había hablado de más. Él seguía siendo prácticamente un extraño para mí. —Bueno, no completamente.

—No es seguro que vivas sola. —Me reprochó con el ceño fruncido, como un padre que regaña a un hijo. Pensé en todas las noches de soledad y el miedo prácticamente salió de mí como ráfagas de aire. InuYasha tomó un poco de su café y miró a un lado, hacia la ventana, y su rostro tenía una extraña expresión y en un parpadeo vi como esta se transformó casi en rabia, lo cual me descolocó. —Debo irme.

Me levanté en el momento en que él lo hizo y él tuvo la intención de decirme algo, pero cambió de opinión y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. — ¡Oye, InuYasha!

No se detuvo y lo siguiente que vi fue la espalda de él alejándose. Me senté de nuevo sin salir aun de mi asombro. ¿Qué le había sucedido? No sabía qué le había dicho o si había sido mi culpa pero repasé en mi mente la conversación y no había nada que pudiera haberlo hecho enojar. Decidí en ese momento que no le daría importancia. No necesitaba añadir otro problema a mi larga lista. Pero... no podía sacarme de la mente su extraño comportamiento, incluso mucho más extraño que el mío.

.

.

.

Llegué a la farmacia justo para mi turno. Ayame se despidió de mí y yo me mentalicé para pasar la noche del viernes encerrada en cuatro paredes llenas de medicamentos. No era lo más divertido por hacer pero debía trabajar si quería pagar el alquiler de la habitación y bueno... comer. Me cambié la franela por la blanca del uniforme y dejé mi bolso en la pequeña habitación para empleados. Dentro de él estaban en una bolsita las galletas que habían quedado sobre la mesita cuando InuYasha salió corriendo. Porque eso hizo. Correr.

Quise distraerme y comencé a hacer el inventario de los jarabes para la tos mientras atendía algunos clientes que llegaban de tanto en tanto. Así pasaron tres horas. Ya sentía hambre y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina a prepararme unos sándwiches. Era genial que nuestro jefe tuviera la delicadeza de dejarnos comida ya que no se dignaba a estar en la farmacia y de paso no contrataba a más de un trabajador por turno. Solo éramos Ayame, un chico que trabajaba los fines de semana y yo. Y a mí me tocaba el peor turno. El de la tarde-noche.

Comí mientras me mantenía atenta a cualquier persona que entrara a la farmacia. Escuché el característico tintinear de la campana de la puerta y me dirigí al mostrador, pero cuando salí no había nadie. Pensé que había sido solo mi imaginación, pero cuando me di la vuelta un escalofrío subió por mi columna vertebral. — ¿Hola?

Nadie respondió. En verdad me estaba volviendo loca. Después del incidente de la mañana en mi momento de locura, me sentía extraña y, ahora estaba viendo y escuchando cosas.

Dos clientes después y ya eran casi las diez de la noche, hora de cerrar. Apagué todas las luces y aseguré las puertas que debían ser cerradas. Encendí la alarma y apagué la luz principal antes de salir. Tenía las llaves en la mano y me apuré en salir y cerrar la puerta de entrada lo más rápido que podía. Detestaba quedarme sola en un sitio tan obscuro. Cerré la puerta y crucé el bolso por mi pecho, guardando la llave. Comencé a caminar calle abajo en dirección al edificio donde vivía, necesitando rápidamente refugiarme en mi cama.

Subí la capucha de mi chaqueta y vi como el vaho de mi aliento salía al frío de la noche, mezclándose con éste. Era la primera noche del invierno en el que sentí de verdad el frío de la temporada. Me sumergí de nuevo en la extraña sensación de esa 'visión' que había tenido en la mañana en la universidad. Quería comprender por qué esas cosas me estaban sucediendo a mí, mi vida siempre había estado rodeada de un misterio oculto, sobre todo a mí misma. Yo no tenía control de mi misma porque la mitad de mi vida para mí era un misterio.

La noche estaba solitaria, caminaba por la acera y apuré el paso cuando me sentí observada. Atribuí el sentimiento al cansancio y a la falta de cordura de los últimos días.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

Giré a la izquierda y observé dos cuadras más allá el edificio. Ya quedaba poco. Escuché como un susurro incomprensible, era una voz ronca y extraña que se me había vagamente familiar. Di la vuelta rápidamente cuando la sensación de que alguien estaba a mi espalda llegó a mí. Sentí mi corazón en la garganta, y el pulso acelerado en mi cuello. Traté de poner mi interior en orden de nuevo y comencé a caminar otra vez, sin embargo, cada tanto miraba de reojo hacia atrás. Me estaba asustando.

Lentamente fui deteniendo mis pasos cuando un nuevo susurro llegó a mis oídos, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que estaba detrás de mí cuando me giré.

Si en algún momento llegué a pensar que mis episodios de crisis era una locura, lo que estaba delante de mí era lo peor que había visto en mi vida. La piel oscura escamada brillaba bajo el reflejo de la luna y los ojos completamente negros se mantenían fijos sobre mí. Esta criatura debía medir cerca de dos metros, tenía colmillos que se asomaban por lo que parecía un hocico negro y tenía largas extremidades provistas de garras. Di dos pasos hacia atrás cuando la vi olisquear el aire y acercarse a donde yo estaba.

¿Qué clase de cosa era esta? Esto no existía, eran cosas de películas... estas cosas no existían.

Comencé a dar pasos torpes hacia atrás nuevamente y sentí que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, la garganta la tenía cerrada, no podía gritar por más que quisiera. Cuando soltó un gruñido fiero desde el fondo de su garganta, comencé a correr a todo lo que mis pies daban por la obscura calle. Iba a morir. Esta cosa me iba a matar.

Mientras corría volví la mirada y la extraña criatura seguía mis pasos de cerca, casi alcanzándome. Sin embargo, en un borrón algo la derribó hacia la izquierda, tacleándolo fuera de la calle. Me quedé paralizada cuando lo que parecía ser un hombre se colocó delante de mí, el mismo que había atacado a la bestia. Me daba la espalda y lo único que podía ver era un largo y brillante cabello color plata, en la cima de la cabeza había lo que parecían ser dos pequeñas orejas, también cubiertas de cabello plateado.

Medio giró su rostro hacia mí y en ese momento me miró con el rabillo del ojo. En la mejilla que estaba en mi visión había una irregular marca de un tono violeta, y cuando me fijé en su mirada, el dorado se fundió hermosamente con el negro, dando paso a un iris como el oro. Un susurro como el viento con la plabara _huye_ entró en mi mente, y supe que había sido él.

Esto no era cierto.

¿InuYasha?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, corazones de chocolate!

Aquí una nueva actualización. Espero que les guste y seguir escuchando sus teorías de lo que podría pasar. ¿Qué creen que viene ahora?

 _ **Gracias infinitas a**_ : ley1030, SheilaStV, Forever MK NH, Maritza, Nena Taisho, Silvia, y quienes comentan pero no tengo sus nombres :(

Amo cada uno de sus comentarios y que disfruten la historia.

Besos para todos.

 _ **Aranza.**_


	4. Capítulo IV

InuYasha no me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **Almas olvidadas**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo IV**

.

.

A diferencia de muchos, yo no tenía historias con las cuales asemejar la escena que estaba delante de mí pero, aunque sentía que esto no era razonable y que debía estar en medio de una pesadilla, estaba completamente aterrada.

Se suponía que una persona adulta debía guardar de su infancia recuerdos de los cuentos, historias y leyendas que los miembros de su familia o amigos le cuentan, o que leen por ahí en algún libro. Se suponía que alguien adulto como yo, debía recordar haber escuchado relatos sobre diferentes monstruos con los cuales te asustan cuando eres apenas una pequeña niña, como los que viven debajo de tu cama o en el armario... sin embargo, en mi mente no había nada. Era por esa razón, por la cual esto para mí era irreal, y completamente absurdo.

 _Huye._

Mi vista se mantenía fija al frente, a los ojos de oscuros como el petróleo de la extraña criatura que me observaba y delante de éste, aun sin moverse, estaba el hombre que me protegía con su cuerpo, como si quisiera desviar la atención del monstruo hacia él. A pesar del frío de la noche, casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él, del cual solo podía ver su ancha espalda cubierta por lo que parecía ser una larga capa negra y sobre esta, el largo y brillante cabello plateado.

 _Corre._

—Inu...

—Cierra la boca. —Me calló.

Me fijé de nuevo en la criatura. Sus ojos estaban desprovistos de párpados y aunque me miraba fijamente, supe que no me veía. Olisqueaba el aire como buscando mi posición exacta y yo estaba petrificada. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo llegaba a esas conclusiones en mi mente porque aparte de referencias de películas, no tenía más nada con lo que asemejar lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _Hu-ye._

Los susurros eran cada vez más fuertes en mi cabeza y ahora no tenía dudas de que era _él_ quien hablaba a mi mente; su voz sonaba distante y algo ahogada, pero el tono era fuerte y demandante. Pero no podía irme sin saber si en verdad era InuYasha... necesitaba estar segura. Este hombre era muy diferente; el InuYasha que yo conocía tenía el cabello corto y negro, y sus ojos también eran oscuros. El que estaba delante de mí era todo lo contrario, pero de alguna manera sabía que no podía ser nadie más. Di un paso hacia atrás y mi garganta se cerró cuando el rugido de la bestia resonó en mis tímpanos.

Ya me había ubicado de nuevo.

¿Por qué demonios quería comerme? ¿Qué quería de mí?

 _¡Corre!_

Comencé a correr nuevamente cuando sentí que estar allí de pie era pedir ser asesinada... o devorada, en este caso. Nunca había corrido de esta manera. Comencé a sentir como mis músculos quemaban y como mis piernas se tensaban. Hice una nota mental de comenzar a hacer más ejercicio. Giré en una de las calles, yendo en dirección contraria a mi casa. En mi subconsciente estaba segura que no era necesario mostrarle a esta _cosa_ donde era que yo vivía... _sola_. Así que decidí correr calle abajo donde sabía estaba la estación de tren que ya no funcionaba.

Pero cada vez que daba un paso, sentía que la horrible bestia se acercaba tres hacia mí. Miré hacia abajo y el cordón de mi tenis estaba suelto. _Mierda, no te caigas ahora, no ahora._

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —Grité, deseando de alguna manera desaparecer de allí. Ya sentía como mis pulmones se resentían a causa de la carrera que llevaba. Giré de nuevo en otra esquina y choqué directamente con un cálido y fuerte pecho e inmediatamente, unos brazos me rodearon. No necesitaba mirar para saber que era él. Y a estas alturas, no necesitaba confirmación para saber que era InuYasha. Aunque eso creaba muchísimas más interrogantes que le haría responder luego.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos cuando hubo una muda explosión de luz que casi me cegó, como si alguien hubiese destellado un láser de luz blanca en toda la calle, y lo siguiente que supe, era que estaba sentada en la acera, a unos pasos de los viejos carriles del tren. No había rastros del monstruo y tampoco había rastros de InuYasha.

Estaba completamente sola.

.

.

.

Tallé mis ojos con una mano y quité la sabana de mi cuerpo, pero no me levanté de la cama. Mi respiración estaba agitada aún y sentía en la parte posterior de mi cuello el sudor que había dejado el miedo de mi reciente pesadilla. Ahora estas eran más frecuentes y más nítidas. En todas ellas estoy vestida con un raído traje que debió haber sido blanco en su mejor época, cubierta con lo que parecía sangre seca y atada con grilletes dorados. Igual a la visión que tuve en la cafetería de la universidad y ahora, todo esto estaba dejando en mí un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Miré mi reloj de mesa y no pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Luego los episodios de hace unas horas pasaron como flashes delante de mí.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo _eso_?

¿Es que acaso, el mundo se había vuelto loco?

Y lo más importante... ¿ _qué cosa_ era InuYasha?

Ese era el tema del cual necesitaba más rápido una respuesta. Si hablaba con él y me aclaraba ciertas cosas sé que resolvería el enigma de la extraña criatura y, tal vez si le contaba sobre mis pesadillas, él sabría algo al respecto.

Bufé. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba tratando de encontrar posibles soluciones únicamente para no caer en desesperación, donde veía a un chico que apenas acababa de conocer como mi único madero de salvación. Ahora que me encontraba en mi cama parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño muy lejano, si se lo contara a alguien, Sango por ejemplo, o a Jakotsu, ellos no me creerían.

Me acomodé de nuevo en la cama sin siquiera pensar en la opción de levantarme, el insomnio ya se había instalado en mí de nuevo y la presión se estaba acrecentando en mi estómago, junto con el dolor de cabeza. Era como si cayera en mi cuerpo la realidad y la adrenalina de todo lo que había vivido y visto. Comencé a mover inquietamente mi pie derecho, tratando de no pensar en la sensación de malestar que crecía dentro de mí, pero ya era muy tarde.

Con una gran furia me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, abriéndola y pensando que el frío viento me calmaría un poco y alejaría el sofoco que sentía. Funcionó. Por unos cuantos minutos.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y me deslicé por la pared, sentándome en el suelo. Coloqué mis manos sobre mis oídos tratando de disminuir los sonidos de gritos y gemidos que estaba escuchando y los cuales no sabía de donde provenían. Hacía días que esto no me sucedía. Había tenido algunos días de tranquilidad en los cuales no había siquiera pensado en la sensación de sentirme perdida en mí misma, en los cuales no había sentido esta sensación de suciedad que invadía mi cuerpo.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, aun sin quitar mis manos de los lados de mi cabeza y mi respiración cesó cuando vi las llamas consumir una de las cortinas de la ventana que estaba frente a mí. Era un pequeño fuego que estaba en uno de los extremos de la tela, pero aun así me instó a actuar rápidamente y le arrojé el agua que estaba en la jarra sobre la mesa de noche. Me iba a volver loca, en serio iba a enloquecer.

Me giré sin querer ver la cortina medio quemada y mordí mi labio tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¡Esto estaba fuera de control!

Las próximas horas las pasé mirando al techo, tratando de comprender qué era lo que había mal conmigo. A los meros mortales no les ocurre este tipo de cosas y a pesar de que mi vida no es completamente normal, esto iba más allá de lo común.

Bestias, visiones, fuego, pesadillas.

¿Qué era lo que no sabía de mí misma?

.

.

.

Aproveché al máximo la mañana del sábado a pesar de que no había dormido absolutamente nada. Cuando me miré en el espejo del baño, vi pequeñas marcas oscuras sobre mis ojos, resultado del insomnio. Normalmente no me importaría, pero ahora hasta el más mínimo cambio en mi cuerpo me hacía estar alerta al cien por ciento, sobre todo porque en los últimos días había experimentado cosas _anormales_.

Eran las once de la mañana y ya había lavado mi ropa, aseado el pequeño lugar, cambiado las sábanas de mi cama y en la estufa se estaban cocinando unos macarrones con queso. Me había servido toda esa actividad para mantener mi mente alejada de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con cualquier tipo de monstruo que quisiera devorarme. Pero no había funcionado para alejar la sensación de suciedad de mí. Cada vez que recordaba como mis manos estaban atadas y llenas de lo que parecía sangre seca, mi estómago se cerraba y debía lavar mis manos rápidamente. Estaba hecha un asco.

Así que después de tomar un baño y comer, hice lo que debía. Ir a buscar a InuYasha. Era una completa locura ya que para empezar, no sabía dónde vivía, pero no debía ser muy difícil de hallar ya que eran "los nuevos del pueblo", así que alguien podría darme indicaciones. Me coloqué unos jeans y una franelilla marrón, sobre esta un sweater de lana negra para protegerme del frío, aunque a esta hora del día era menos frío que en la noche. Tomé mi bolso y lo crucé por mi pecho, las llaves y mi celular y salí de la habitación.

Saludé a Kaede y ella me devolvió una extraña sonrisa, como esas que te dan cuando te rompes una pierna y por eso no puedes ir al último juego del campeonato. Una sonrisa de compasión. No quise preguntarle a qué se debía su expresión porque ya mi taza tenía suficiente contenido en ella, no quería agregarle otra cosa, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Comencé a caminar hacia la calle que me llevaría a la nueva urbanización. Pregunté a varias personas si conocían a la nueva familia que se había mudado pero nadie supo responderme y, ya cuando le pregunté a la quinta persona, estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

Así que decidí llamar a Sango.

—Hola, loca. —Me dijo al contestar.

—Hola, a ti también. —Respondí. —Necesito que me digas donde vive InuYasha. —Le solté rápidamente, no tenía la paciencia para andar con rodeos.

—Oye, oye. Apenas se conocen de unos días y ya...

—Es importante Sango, no es lo que estás pensando. —Le aclaré sin poder evitar sonreír. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una breve risa y me dio la dirección.

Con razón nadie sabía por acá donde vivía. ¿Quién se mudaba al complejo de residencias abandonado del pueblo? Era una pequeña villa que quedaba detrás del centro, la cual casi nadie visitaba porque _nadie_ vivía allí. Corté la llamada y me dirigí a la parada de buses. No podía creer que estaba haciendo esto. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y vi que faltaban cuatro horas para mi turno en la farmacia. Bien. Eso era suficiente.

Mientras estaba sentada en el bus comencé a pensar qué le diría. _Oh, InuYasha, por casualidad... ¿eras tú el que anoche se transformó en un extraño ser de cabello plateado y me salvó de un demonio?_

Eso sonaba patético. Creería que estaba loca. Pero mucho más loco estaba él. Aún recordaba cómo se había levantado de repente del asiento en la cafetería y se había marchado, dejándome sola y con mil preguntas. Eso no era normal y en el momento, aunque no había querido darle importancia, me había preocupado.

Bajé del autobús y caminé las dos cuadras que me separaban de la villa. No había mucha gente alrededor y no habría por qué. Comencé a preguntarme si tal vez sus padres estarían en su casa. Era lo más probable, siendo sábado. Esto era una muy mala idea, pero no me retracté y cuando llegué a la casa donde me habían indicado que él vivía, supe que ya no había marcha atrás y tampoco estaba dispuesta a irme sin respuestas.

Toqué el timbre y esperé lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, hasta que abrieron la puerta.

Debí haberme quedado en casa. _Debí haberme quedado en casa._

Traté de decir algo, por Dios que sí, pero la imagen de InuYasha algo despeinado, sin camisa y con sus jeans colgando de sus caderas me dejó muda. _Dioses,_ este hombre era demasiado hermoso. Debía estar mirándolo como idiota porque sentía mi rostro arder y lo vi sonreír de medio lado. Apoyó un brazo al marco de la puerta como esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no podía articular una maldita palabra.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—Ahm... —Carraspeé tratando de encontrar la normalidad de mi voz y miré a otro lado. —Pregunté por ahí. Quería hablar contigo.

Su postura cambió y pasó de ser una relajada a una completamente alerta. El músculo de su barbilla se tensó cuando apretó los dientes y sí, me estaba fijando en todo. No era buena señal.

—Pasa. —Se hizo a un lado para dejarme entrar y aunque no sabía si era una buena idea, lo hice igual.

Era una casa agradable, de tonos pasteles y marrones, no había demasiados adornos pero si lo indispensable para hacerla acogedora. Me quedé de pie a la mitad de la sala y me estremecí cuando lo sentí colocar una de sus manos en mi espalda, guiándome al sofá.

—No esperaba visitas, _de nadie._ Así que, dame un momento.

Asentí cuando entendí que se refería a ir a colocarse una camisa. En realidad, hubiera preferido que se quedara de esa manera. Me sonrojé furiosamente ante el pensamiento.

Observé alrededor y me di cuenta que no había fotografías de él, ni de nadie más. De hecho no había siquiera cuadros de paisajes o algo así, me recordó a mi propia habitación, desprovista de cualquier retrato o imagen.

Escuché sus pasos bajar por las escaleras y me giré, enfrentándolo. Estaba un poco decepcionada por verlo cubierto pero... ese no era el punto.

—Quería saber si estabas bien.

Lo vi alzar una ceja mientras se dirigía al refrigerador y sacaba el jugo de naranja. —Estoy bien. —Respondió.

—Sí, bueno... ayer fue un poco raro cuando saliste corriendo.

—Lamento eso. Todo está bien. —Me dijo sin dejar de mirarme y una suave sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Sirvió dos vasos de jugo y me tendió uno a mí. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabía cómo preguntarle la cantidad de estupideces que iba a creer pasaba por mi mente, porque era obvio que no me creería.

—Anoche... ¿Qué hiciste?

Su ceño se frunció en un segundo y al siguiente se encogió de hombros. —Estuve aquí, en casa.

— ¿Toda la noche?

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Policía?

—Lo siento, yo... —No sabía cómo abordar mi respuesta, pero la solté de todas maneras. —Creo que te vi anoche.

Cruzó sus brazos y me miró nuevamente con el ceño fruncido. —Es imposible, no salí de aquí.

—Es que debías ser tú. —Dejé el vaso en la mesa y me giré, dándole la espalda. —Estoy segura, no podría ser nadie más.

—¿Y qué, según tú, estaba haciendo?

Su voz sonaba controlada, grave y algo distante. —Eras diferente y...

—¿Y?

—Había una criatura...

Lo escuché reír por lo bajo y me giré, algo molesta. —¿Qué clase de película has estado viendo?

—Ninguna película. No me he imaginado nada, por más que quisiera. —Comencé a molestarme sin conocer la razón, pero sentía dentro de mí como si algo quemara, rogando por ser liberado. —Eras tú, estoy segura, no me hagas pasar por loca.

—No era yo. No sé de qué diablos estás hablando.

— ¡Del demonio! ¡El que estaba cerca de la estación de trenes anoche! Tú te interpusiste entre él y yo... eras tú.

Se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente. —Debes estar cansada... estás diciendo puras incoherencias.

— ¡No imaginé nada! ¡Y no estoy cansada! Muchas cosas extrañas me han sucedido pero puedo estar segura de que el hombre de anoche eras tú.

Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se agolpaban en mis oídos, estaba sucediendo de nuevo. Había una extraña onda de calor dentro de mí, que era tan fuerte que me hizo cerrar los ojos y sostener mi cabeza. Lejanamente escuchaba como InuYasha me estaba llamando, pero había tanto calor que necesitaba calmarme o me estallaría el cuerpo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi las llamas consumir todo a mi alrededor, pero InuYasha no estaba. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un... ¿laboratorio? Había un sillón al cual las llamas estaban abrazando, junto con todos los estantes, frascos y demás objetos que se consumían por el fuego. Uno de los cristales explotó y me hizo emitir un grito de miedo, cerrando de nuevo mis ojos. Dejé de escuchar el fuerte crepitar del fuego y el calor apremiante que sentía se disipó de mí. Cuando fui nuevamente consciente de donde estaba, InuYasha me mantenía entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y un sollozo nació en mi garganta. —No lo sé... no sé qué está pasando.

Me aferré nuevamente a él y me sentí más segura de lo que me había sentido en los últimos días. —Tranquila... —Me dijo— Solucionaremos esto. Sea lo que sea.

Aunque InuYasha dijera que no... estaba segura que el hombre de cabello plateado era él. Pero... ¿Por qué me mentía? Encontraría las respuestas, aunque me asustara como el infierno.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, ricuras!

Espero que este nuevo capítulo los deje con tantas dudas como a nuestra pobre Kagome. Al parecer no es InuYasha el misterioso salvador. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿Le estará mintiendo?

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:**_ Cecilia MF, ley1030, Maritza, Forever MK NH y SheilaStV. Y a todos los que leen y están al pendiente de la historia.

Besos para todos.

 _ **Aranza.**_


End file.
